


Потерянное солнце

by anya_lipwig



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-Canon, Спойлеры к предыстории Гарака, камфорт потом в каноне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_lipwig/pseuds/anya_lipwig
Summary: "Жизнь на этой станции для меня пытка"Зарисовки дней Гарака до встречи с Баширом и отрывки из его воспоминаний о детстве.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Потерянное солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы не хотите проспойлерить себе, кем были родители Гарака, не читайте!!
> 
> Никак не могу определиться, писать Элим или Илим, но, короче, вот.
> 
> Этому кардассианцу явно нужен доктор, и мы все знаем, что он у него будет, но этот драббл показался мне цельным без захода на серию их встречи.

_Судьба в лицо - колодой карт._ _Перечеркни свой герб, бастард,_ _Ты здесь чужой, на карнавале чьих-то встреч,_ _Где Честью кормят вороньё -_ _И ты отрекся от неё..._ _Вассал удачи уповает лишь на меч._

***

Когда Илиму было три, Мила впервые взяла его на Баджор. Маленький кардассианец проснулся зябким утром под стук первого в своей жизни дождя. В окно глядело серое неживое небо и билась чёрная ветка. Илим лежал, замерев, думая, что это страшный сон. На Кардассии круглый год сияет жаркое солнце, лаская песок, прогревая тело до самого сердца. Впервые ему стало так холодно и тоскливо. Он звал Милу, но она была на работе. Поняв, что его ещё и все бросили, мальчик заплакал. В итоге он перебрался в милину постель, веря, что там будет теплее, свернулся, поджав под себя хвост, и продолжил спать, обиженный на всех, с ощущением, что он совсем один в этом неожиданно холодном и враждебном мире.

***

Гарак открыл глаза. 0700 часов. Губы его ещё в полусне скривились от отвращения. Пора идти открывать магазин.

Умываясь, он с тоской посмотрел на ванну. Просто наполнить её, погреться час или два. А ещё лучше лечь обратно, выставить самую высокую температуру и не вставать больше. Но эти мысли, тени мыслей, пробегали в его голове, никогда не приводя к реальным действиям. Действия Гарака неизменно были чёткими, как часы, надёжными, как нож, даже если задание было столь незначительным, как роль портного.

Вместе с костюмом из галипотской шерсти он натянул вежливую улыбку. Променад. Суетливые баджорцы. Бодрый кивок Кварку. Пустое ателье, похожее на музей пыльного платья, а не магазин. За исключением дней, когда на станцию прибывали корабли, его заведение не пользовалось популярностью. Да и в такие дни популярность была незначительной. 

***

Баджорская девочка прижимается носом к витрине, рассматривая яркие ткани. 

– Марил, – шикает на неё мать. 

– Мама, цветочки!

Гарак равнодушно вежливо смотрит на них.

– Марил, пойдём, ты что, не понимаешь... 

Девочка замечает его, тихо охает и прижимается к матери. Они уходят.

Остаток дня ящер читает в одиночестве.

Его книжки, вернее, кор’тала, традиционный библиотечный шкафчик для хранения книжек на разных носителях, стоит в спальне. Кор’талы продаются уже заполненными, так как, очевидно, кроме классической кардассианской литературы, читать ничего и никому не требуется. Однако в кор’тале Гарака хранится немало записей как с литературой других планет, так и запрещённой на Кардассии литературой изгнанников.

Дома у Тейна была литература всех сортов, что шло вразрез с философией Военного Командования, но соответствовало философии Ордена, в которой было куда меньше прямолинейности. 

Если для большинства кардассианцев врагом государства был тот, кого назвало таковым государство, а пытаться понять его ход мысли означало стать соучастником, то члены Ордена _были_ тем государством. Они были непоколебимы в любви к Кардассии и дали себе право понимать больше, чем дозволено. Понять не только военную тактику, но философию врага, эстетику и мировоззрение для Ордена было интеллектуальным удовольствием и путём к победе.

Библиотека в _том_ доме представляла собой просторную солнечную комнату с окнами во всю стену, мягкими креслами и рядами кор’тал из красного камня.

Гарак вздыхает и ложится с книжкой в несогретую постель.

***

Иногда его магазин используют по назначению.

– У меня сообщение для гала Кораки. Мы нашли интересующие его документы.

– Вы что-то путаете, мэм.

– Это магазин Гарака?

– Да, портной Гарак к вашим услугам, – ромуланка не понимает и готова уйти, поэтому он спешно добавляет, – Впрочем, я знаю некоего Кораку. Я слышал, он заинтересован в покупке выкроек для новых костюмов. За какую цену вы рассчитываете продать их ему?

Одно из немногих развлечений. Правда, мало кто из гостей решал поупражняться с ним в разгадывании загадок. Обычно они сухо продолжали говорить о латине, обмене преступниками, продаже информации, а ему было отчаянно скучно.

***

– Илим, эмоции нужны как рука или нога. Это часть тебя, подчиняющаяся тебе. И, как за руку или за ногу, за эмоции можно схватить.

Мальчик старался не отставать от статного мужчины, и ловил каждое слово, энергично кивая головой. Тейн повернулся к нему:

– Не позволяй схватить себя.

Прозвучало так похоже на приглашение к игре. Но Илим хотел показать, что уже большой, и сдержал улыбку. Только светло-голубые глаза засверкали как огоньки.

“Прямо в душу смотрит. Он сможет хорошо вести допросы лет через десять”, – Тейн наклонился и положил ему руку на плечо.

Голубые огоньки глаз загорелись ярче, а сквозь неумелую маску вежливости читалась искренняя радость.

– Ну, беги к матери.

“Лучше бы Мила была вулканкой”.

***

Гарак знал, что однажды вернётся. Чем вернее он будет служить, тем больше вероятность этого. А даже если нет, то служение государству для кардассианца - высшая награда.

Он никогда бы не признался себе, что эта мысль перестала вдохновлять его уже на третий год работы в проклятом магазине. 

В глубине его неживых серых глаз шевельнулась боль.


End file.
